La première fois
by moon light of dreams
Summary: Il laissa aller ses pensée et il fut surpris de voir qu'il repensait à la première fois... La première fois qu'il l'avait vu... La première fois ou il avait posé les yeux sur elle, Gandaf avait sue qu'elle continuerait de le hanter.
1. La première fois

En passant, tout ceux qui vont lire cette histoire doivent savoir que:

1-Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe...

2-C'est mon premier fanfic!!!

3-Le premier paragraphe de cette histoire ainsi que les deux derniers se passe dans le troisième film, Le Retour du Roi, lorsqu'un peu avant la guerre des champs de Pelennor (ou devant Minas Tirith si vous préféré) lors de la courte scène ou l'on voit Gandalf assis en train de penser.

4-Les reviews sont les bienvenues!

Et que

5-J'ai travaillée vraiment fort pour créer ce fanfic et que si vous n'avez pas aimée et bien dite le moi, mais de manière constructive s.v.p.

6-Finalement, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci!

Moon light of dreams

La première fois...

Assit en attendant la fin de l'âge des hommes. Gandalf s'étonna d'une chose. Et cette chose fût ou sa pensée se dirigeait. A sa grande surprise, elle ne se dirigeait pas vers les souffrances et les douleurs de la guerre,ni vers le désespoir, ni envers la peur qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux des gens, ni envers la grande bataille qui allait surgir a tout moments. Mais, en ce doux instant qu'il avait passé il y a si longtemps.

Ce fut lors d'une assemblée ou tous les sages de ce monde étaient réunis pour connaître ceux qui allaient être discerner propriétaires des trois anneaux jadis donnés aux elfes. Ce fut alors que le regard du magicien croisa le regard d'une Elfe. Celle ci avait de longs cheveux blonds, on aurait dit de la poussière d'étoile étincelante, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'on aurait crus être aspirés par son simple regard, ses mouvements inspiraient la grâce et cette femme dégageait une telle puissance, elle avait un pouvoir attrayant. En un seul regard Gandalf su qu'il ne pourrait plus l'oublier et que malgré ses 300 vies d'hommes, il ne pourrait plus se passé du regard qu'elle lui avait affligé. Il fût pénétrer par un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait décrire. C'était comme si, en une fraction de seconde sa vie avait changée son cours, comme si il avait un sentiment de bonheur et de tristesse tout a la fois. Il se sentit léger. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix discerner les trois porteurs des trois anneaux.

-Galadriel vous êtes l'heureuse porteuse de Nenya, l'anneau de l'eau.

Et la femme par laquelle il avait été tant éblouit se leva et d'une légère démarche et spontanée, s'avança vers l'hôtel sur laquelle était déposée les trois anneaux. Ensuite, il entendit son nom:

-Gandalf, vous porterez Narya, l'anneau de feu.

Il se leva doucement et marcha vers l'hôtel. Il posa un doux regard sur Galadriel. Elle lui fit un sourire discret. Gandalf sentit que ce sourire lui apportait joie et un grand bien intérieur. Il sentait aussi qu'une grenade responsabilité allait bientôt lui être donnée. Ce fut alors qu'on troisième nom retentit.

-Elrond, vous porterez Vilya, l'anneau de l'air.

Gandalf le connaissait, il s'avait déjà entretenu avec lui. Un autre homme se leva et leur montra leurs anneaux respectifs. Ils se penchèrent l'un et l'autre pour prendre leurs anneaux, quand soudains leurs mains se frôlèrent. Galadriel et Gandalf retirèrent tout de suite leurs mains.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...

Dit Galadriel avec une voix sincère. Quand Gandalf entendit sa voix si douce et si mielleuse, il pensa entendre une merveilleuse mélodie a ses oreilles.

-Non, c'est moi m'excuse.

Répondit t'il. Galadriel le regarda soudain et son teint si blanc semblait rougir. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui venaient a peine de tomber et la plaça derrière ses oreilles. Elle fit ceci comme par un petit geste de nervosité. Elle fit de même avec l'autre côté. Gandalf prit Narya et retourna s'asseoir. Gandalf se tourna vers Galadriel qui elle aussi le regardait. Elle pénétra son regard dans le sien et lui accorda un sourire. Et puis elle se retourna. Gandalf voulait vraiment lui parler après la réunion. Pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

Une fois cette assemblée terminée, il chercha éperdument Galadriel du regard, mais ne la vit point. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle c'était son nom, qu'elle possédait un anneau du nom de Neya et que c'était une Elfe... Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde la retrouvée...

Il sortit de sa rêverie et regarda les mères courir avec leurs enfants, trouvée une cachette, les hommes passés leurs dernières heures à vivre à essayer de rassurer leurs familles et de se rassurer tout a la fois.

Il souhaitait plus qu'une chose, la revoir une dernière fois... Mais son coeur lui disait qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir et qu'il la reverrait un jour...

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensé,

Moon light of dreams


	2. Un espoir persistant

Bonjour cher lecteur!

Je voudrais vous remerciez pour lire cette autre partie de ma fic, et si je l'écrit, c'est grâce a toutes vos reviews et a vos encouragement laisser par vous cher lecteur!!! J'espère que vous aimerez cette partie. Mais, la suite (ou plutôt si il y a une suite a cette fic) dépendra de vous!!!! Non, mais pour vrai, j'aimerais que me laissiez une reviews après avoir lue ma fic, même si vous ne l'avez pas aimée, et bien dite moi ce que vous n'avez pas apprécier. Mais de façons constructive S.T.P., pas du genre : Abandonne c'est nul, tu ne devrais pas écrire tellement c'est poche... (Ect) 2k, vous comprenez .Et bien merci d'avance!!!

Et bien, maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews!!!!

lol alias belwen 2eme du nom : Je te remercie pour tout ses encouragements! Et merci d'avoir corriger ma fic et de l'avoir installer pour moi sur fanfiction!!! J'espère qu'il y aura bientôt une suite à ton histoire! Et maintenant, plus besoins de publier ma fic pour moi (je t'épargne du travail!!!), car j'ai Microsoft maintenant! Mais merci de tout le soutient que tu m'apportes depuis le début! Ça me rend vraiment heureuse! Et tu ne sais pas à quel point tes encouragements m'ont encouragés à écrire la suite de ma fic! Mille mercis!!! Et continue ta fic!

Je réclame la suite!!! Et en plus de tout, je te remercie beaucoup pour la publicité de ton fic!!!!! ï Merci encore, j'en rougie... ok, ok... J'arrête, sinon tu vas t'enfler la tête... Bon et bien rererererererereremerci pour ton soutient moral!

Alea Wood : Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ta publicité et tes encouragements! Tu es vraiment gentille merci mille fois (et même plus...) J'ai trouvée très originale ton idée de faire de la publicité pour les auteurs de fanfiction! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Mais je voudrais m'excusée si ce que j'ai écrit ne ressemble vraiment pas au livre, c'est que je ne l'ai pas lue... (Je rougis de honte...) Mais c'est parce que je ne trouve pas le courage de le commencer en voyant l'épaisseur de ce livre... Mais merci pour tout et merci de tes encouragements!

Frodounette : Je voulais te remercier d'avoir lue mon fic! C'est gentil a toi d'avoir laisser une review! Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur d'avoir des encouragements!!! Merci encore!

Cheo The Ragdoll Slut : C'est gentil a toi d'avoir lue mon fanfic en français, malgré que tu parle en Anglais!! Je suis émue par ton geste! J'ai bien aimée ta fic avec Galadriel : the secret in the stars! Tu parles tout de même bien Français! Merci beaucoup!

CryNienna : Merci pour m'avoir laisser une reviews! Je suis contente que tu sois aimée! Moi, j'ai vraiment aimée ton fic tombent les feuilles de la Lorien! Je ne sais pas si je te l'aie dit, mais ça m'a fait pleurée... Je suis une grande sensible... J'ai lue pas mal de fic de Gimli/Galadriel et en étant honnête, j'ai trouvée que le meilleur, c'était le tien, sincèrement j'ai trouvée cela vraiment cute et tragique (ben, c'est normal c'est Drama...) dsl... Mais il fallait vraiment que je te le dise...!!!!... Mais merci encore de m'avoir laisser une reviews!

Kristaline : Merci de tes encouragements! Tu sais j'aime vraiment les théories que tu écrie! Mas j'ai particulièrement aimée ton fic de : soirée de filles.

Tu es vraiment douée comme auteur! Tu en as de l'imagination pour penser à tout ça! Je me demande comment tu fais pour trouvée tout ça! Mais, merci encore c'est vraiment gentil de ta part!!

Luthien.tin : Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'es laissées des encouragements pour continuer ma fic. C'est très gentil de ta part!!!

Bon et en avant, avant dernier les remerciements!!!! Vous n'êtes pas obligé(e)s de lire, mais ces personnage ont fait en sorte que cette deuxième partie naissent, alors tel est votre choix.

Bon et bien j'aimerais remerciez lol alias belwen 2eme du nom pour avoir corriger ma fic (Ce qui demande un réel effort et un réel courage, car mes fautes sont nombreuses...) et aussi encore lol alias belwen 2eme du nom, pour avoir publiée ma fic sur fanfiction et pour m'avoir donner des idées pour le titre de ma première partie!(non, on applaudi seulement a la fin!) Et finalement a tout les lecteurs qui on lue cette fic et a tout ceux qui m'on laisser des reviews merci!!! ï Et maintenant une bonne main d'applaudissements

Bon et maintenant place a la fic!!!

Un espoir persistant...

Elle sentit une douce brise soulevée quelques mèches de sa chevelure dorée. Assit sur le bord d'un lac en regardant les étoiles, elle sentait qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Elle se sentait si coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Avant qu'il ne sombre dans les flammes et les ténèbres. Elle savait que malgré son immortalité, elle ne pourrait l'oublié... Que malgré le fait que Celeborn éprouvait de l'amour pour elle, elle ne pourrait s'empêchée qu'une pensée ne se dirige vers lui... Ça, elle ne le pouvait pas malgré l'étendue de sa force.

Elle aurait tant aimée, ce jour-là lui dire ce qu'elle avait ressentie en le voyant. Mais, elle était sûre que cet amour lui était passager, mais elle c'était trompée... Mais, ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, ce n'était pas la mort de Gandalf, mais qu'elle n'avait personnes à qui ce confier. Elle avait toujours fait confiance envers Celeborn, mais ça, c'était différent, il ne pouvait comprendre. C'est à ce moment qu'on prend conscience que l'amitié est une des choses les plus importantes. Malgré sa puissance, elle se sentait faible.

Soudain, elle regarda le ciel, celui-ci avait noirci. Elle prit conscience qu'il ce faisait tard. Elle commença à marcher en direction de son royaume.

Pendant ce temps, Celeborn songeur avait remarqué que Galadriel ces derniers temps étaient étranges. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait de la tristesse, mais la nature de ce sentiment, il l'ignorait. Il pensait que de la laisser seule un moment aurait aidé, mais il sentait toujours de la tristesse dans son regard et c'est ce soir qu'il le lui demanderait ce qu'elle avait. Il sentait que tout cela était de sa faute, mais il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il eût fait de mal, de blessant... Il ne trouvera rien de tout ça qu'il eût fait, il l'avait toujours aimée tendrement, et cela elle le savait.

Ce fût alors qu'il entendit des pas se rapprochés.

Galadriel fit irruption dans la pièce. Il croisa encore une fois ce regard triste. Quand il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui ce passait, il n'eût même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle dit :

-N'ai crainte, tu n'y ai pour rien si j'éprouve tant de tristesse... Ça passera.

Elle savait bien que ça ne passerait pas, mais elle se força à lui afficher un doux sourire, ensuite elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre.

Celeborn qui sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, alla dormir dans une autre chambre.

Galadriel entendit Celeborn entrer dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se détacher de l'amour qu'elle portait pour Gandalf.

Elle descendit là ou se trouvait le miroir, puis elle prit l'eau de la fontaine et la versa. Elle se pencha sur son miroir. Elle vit son visage et soudain il devient flou et laissa place à une autre image. Elle vit Gandalf basculé dans l'ombre. Son cœur se serra. Mais elle vit qu'il lutta courageusement avec le Balrog, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ensuite son image flou et cette ce fût Gandalf, mais elle s'en étonna car il n'était pas mort, il portait des habits si blancs qu'il en étaient aveuglant. Son cœur se remplit d'espoir. Soudain elle revit son visage dans le miroir. Elle su que sa vision avait pris fin. Elle remontait dans sa chambre et elle se senti légerte, comme si d'un coup, l'espoir lui serait revenu. Rendu sa chambre alla sur son balcon et se remit à contempler les étoiles, mais cette fois pas avec des yeux attristé, mais avec un regard remplis d'espoir. Soudain une étoile se décrocha du ciel et une pluie de poussière d'étoiles d'une blancheur exceptionnelle la suivait derrière. Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle défilait à toutes vitesse. Elle fit le vœu de le revoir.

Elle retourna se coucher le cœur léger. Elle songea encore à la blancheur resplendissante de la poussière d'étoiles qui se détachait de cette étoile. Et cette nuit, contrairement au autre nuits elle ne se réveilla pas affolé de peur et de tristesse parce qu'elle avait vu Gandalf basculé dans le gouffre, ni en pleur parce qu'elle se senti coupable de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé la nature de ses sentiments à son égard, elle rêva à ses retrouvailles. Des rayons de lune éclairaient son visage, ou l'on pouvait apercevoir son doux sourire... Car elle était sûr, au fond de son cœur, qu'un jour elle le reverrait. Et que se jour elle pourrait enfin lui dire à qu'elle point elle était heureuse de la revoir et qu'il était celui qui éluminait sa vie.

C'est la fin de cette deuxième partie...

En passant, désolé si ce n'est pas le même titre que la précédente, mais je crois que certains lecteurs auraient trouver ça mélangeant de passer de Gandalf à Galadriel... I love reviews!!!!! ï Alors, S.T.P. soyez généreux!!! Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour faire cette partie (malgré qu'elle soit courte...)

Bon, et bien j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette partie!!!

Moon light of dreams


	3. L'amour d'une vie

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Bon et bien je suis désolée pour la longueur que cela m'a pris pour écriture cet autre chapitre de cette fic! Mais j'en suis vraiment dsl… Mais bon ça va faire les excuses! Alors merci aux fidèles lecteur qui continuent à lire cette fic! Et ps, si cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue c pcq j'ai oubliée mon mot de passe …et que j'ai perdue le petit livre dans lequel j'écrie mes fics et que je l, aie retrouvée en dessous de mon lit bien entassé au fond… Mais bon, alors place aux réponses aux reviews en espérant en avoir d'autre pour cette partie! Et merci encore pour la lire c'est mon seul et premier fic et si vous n'aimer pas, et bien je ferai mon possible pour que cela vous plaisent!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Lol alias belwen deuxième du nom_ : merci merci merci merci mille fois pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi! Y compris la correction! Car, je crois que ta note est plus élevée que la mienne en français, mais bon, alors j'espère que cette partie te plaira et merci de toujours être aussi gentille avec moi! (Ok, j'arrête avec mes merci, mais j'aimerais que tu sache que je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante!) , mais je sais que ce n'est pas une place pour t'écrire une reviews, mais bravo pour ton fic! Je suis vraiment heureuse (comme je le cite ds chaque parties..) que tu me corrige avec tant d'ardeur à la tache! ;) Merci mille et une fois (si cela suffit!) Je sais que je peut paraître téteuse un tout mini peu, mais c juste que je ne connaît pas beaucoup de personne qui prenne de leur temps volontairement pour corriger les fic et le français et bien ce n'est pas une de mes matières fortes… Bon, et bien voila, voila tout et j'espère que tu aimerais ce reste de fic!

_Pétales de lune_ : Bonjour a toi! Merci de mettre des tonnes de reviews et la subtilité pour jujube n'était pas très haute en effet! ;) Mais, je l'avoue je n'aurais été guère plus subtile! Mais, bon voilà voilà, mais dit … je sais que je ne suis pas supposée faire de la review ici, mais bon… BRAVO POUR TON FANFIC! TU ME REDONNE TELLEMENT LE GOUT DE RELIRE LES HARRY POTTER! (BEN LE CINQUIÈME, MAIS Bon …) Bon dsl pour les caps lock, mais je voulais que ce soit expressif même par simple écriture... Voila tout… lol! Mais bon, stp j'espère que tu aimeras cette fic même si je savais que tu m'a dit d'arrêter un peu plus près de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher d'écrire un peu plus que supposer... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop... N'est ce pas? Hum? Bon alors et bien je te dit très très fort de continuer ta fic et j'espère que tu aimera cette nouvelle partie et excuse moi si ça l'a été long avant que je ne l'écrive, mais bon la raison est en haut… Je ne croit pas te surprendre vraiment étant donner que tu connais bien ma superbe (soit dis-en sarcastiquement.. ) mémoire.. Bon alors bonne lecture!

_Alea Wood_ : Merci de continuer à me lire! C'est gentil de m'encourager et laisse moi te dire que ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me dises mes erreurs, au contraire, je ferai attention la prochaine fois! Lol et merci pour les répétions, car le même prob en français… alors... Mas merci et c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des reviews de toi et oui, je suis encore seule avec ce couple assez original, mais quoi que te pense de cette partie, j'espère que tu l'aimera et que les erreurs que je fais seront améliorer! Et bonne chance a toi dans tes fanfics!

_Alriel _: Salut a toi et je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimée mon fic et non ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu aies mise mon fic ds les C2! Ça me fait même pas mal plaisir! Je te remercie! C'est gentil venant de toi, j'espère que cette partie te plaira et bonne chance dans ta carrière d'auteure (si on peut dire cela comme ça… Oo) Mais bon, alors bonne lecture a toi et bonne chance dans tout ce que tu entreprends!

Bon alors, j'espère que les reviews vont augmenter en grand nombre, car elles sont les bienvenues! Alors, bonne lecture! ;)

**_L'amour d'une Vie_**

Il laissa allé ses pensées ailleurs. Il pensait à celle qu'il aimait. Il avait envie d'être à ses côtés, de ressentir ce sentiment d'avoir aboutit à quelque chose et d'avoir dépenser tout ces efforts pour en venir à quelque chose. Et, ce quelque chose, ce n'était pas tout à fait quelque, et bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait quelque chose, mais une personne à laquelle il tenait particulièrement. Avec qui il avait envie d'être à ses côtés, de côtoyer et de rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare. Et de vivre un amour inébranlable. Il avait combattu cette guerre dans l'espoir de mettre plus de lumière dans ce monde, mais maintenant, il voulait en mettre dans son cœur. Après tant d'année d'attente il voulait voir clair en son cœur. Il avait aussi combattu dans l'espoir de la retrouver et de pouvoir lui avoué ses sentiments. Mais, il ne savait pas si la mort ne l'avait emportée dans un monde ou il ne pourrait la rejoindre, dont il ne pouvait atteindre. Mais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oubliée, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivée. Mais, ose t'il espérer que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé. Mais, il ne pourrait changer cette triste destinée.

Lorsqu'il combattait avec tant d'ardeur et de détermination, il repensait au regard que celle-ci lui avait affligé. Il avait combattu en pensant que la mort allait l'emporter, et qu'ainsi il pourrait suivre un autre chemin et aller ver un autre destin, mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Il avait affronté la mort, et il avait triomphé.

Maintenant que le mal était vain, que toute l'emprise du mal s'en était allée et que tout le monde célébrait cette victoire, il restait encore un côté noir dans le cœur de Gandalf. Et il voulait illuminer cette partie de son cœur. Il décida d'aller rejoindre celle qu'il aimait, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre plus longtemps sans lui avoir révélé ses sentiments. Tout en y ayant repenser et songer à la manière dont il allait lui annoncé, après la grande fête en l'honneur de cette glorieuse victoire pour les hommes, il partit en direction de la Lotlorien monté sur son fidèle compagnon, Gris poils, là ou était sa bien-aimée.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Le voyage allait être long, mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus trop d'obstacles, cela serait sûrement de plus courte durée. Il avançait sans arrêter ni se retourner, toujours entrain de galoper. À chaques pas, il s'avançait, mais son espoir grandissait. Comme une petite lueur de lumière dans un chemin remplit de noirceur et que plus on s'approche, plus la lumière s'intensifie. Voilà comment il se sentait. Pendant qu'il était sur le chemin de la mort, il savait que ses compagnons étaient passés par la Lorien et il avait sue par Aragorn qu'elle s'était mariée à Celborn. Son cœur s'était resserré et s'était soudainement dissipé en morceaux. Pourquoi ne lui avait t'il pas dit plus tôt? Il s'en sentait profondément coupable. Mais, Celborn et lui avait quelques liens d'amitié. Pour ne sache t'il pourquoi, il n'éprouva aucunes jalousie, mais seulement de la colère et de la frustration. Contre lui, mais aussi pour Celborn… Pourquoi était ce tombé sur lui? Pourquoi sur un ami? Entre l'amitié et l'amour? Son cœur avait choisit la voie de l'amour. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il continuait d'avancer. La nuit il dormait difficilement et le jour il réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas la même peur qu'il ressentait face à la guerre que face à l'amour. Il était épris d'amour pour cette femme, il ne savait pas si celle-ci éprouvait la même chose pour lui et ni comment elle réagirait face à a déclaration et ni face à sa présence. Mais, quoi qu'elle en pense, il voulait lui dire et il allait lui dire. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de remords. Rendu la nuit tombée, il fit un feu et tout en le regardant il se perdit dans ses sombres pensées. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en entreprenant ce voyage. Mais, au fond de son cœur, il était heureux d'avoir trouver le courage d'être partit pour commencer ce voyage qui n'avait rien en commun avec tout les autres voyages qu'il avait jadis fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Il prit courage en lui et décida, vu qu'il était rendu très proche de royaume des Elfes, de continuer jours et nuits sa route sans s'arrêter. Après cette décision, il s'étendit et s'endormit.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits qu'il chevauchait. Il arriva finalement à la Lotlorien, son cœur se mit à battre très vite et très fort dans sa poitrine. Gandalf était mort de fatigues et d'épuisements. Il se sentait faiblir de jours en jours, d'heures en heures… Chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient lui semblait de plus en plus interminables et pénibles. D'un coup s'en fut trop. Le magicien tomba de Gris poil au pied d'un grand arbre. Tout était noir et obscur, aucunes lueurs d'espoirs, ni de lumières… Mais d'un seul coup un éclat de lumières apparut et il en fut frappé tellement elle était éblouissante. Il entendit le hennissement de Gris poils et puis il sombra dans le noir et cette période de temps lui parut indéfinissablement longue. Il ne vit plus que du noir et du désespoir, mais cette lumière qu'il avait vue, il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien. Il laissa aller son sort entre les mains du destin.

Voilà voilà! Je sais que c'est méchant de couper en plein punch, mais cette fois, je vous garantie que la suite arrivera plus rapidement cette fois promis! J'espère que voua avez aimées ou aimés tout dépendant et encore, je remercie _lol alias belwen deuxième du nom _et_ pétales de lune _et _Sunpower _pour m'encourager a écrire cette fic! Merci encore! Et aussi grandement merci a tout ceux et celle qui envoient des reviews, ça encourage à écrire! Merci énormément a Alea Wood pour m'avoir fait un peu de pub! Merci aussi a tout les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette fic, c'est grandement apprécier! Alors, a la suite!

Moon light of dreams


	4. La frustration de Celborn

La frustration de Celborn

Pendant tout ce temps, tout ce temps à penser à elle, il s'était effondrer, briser par la fatigue. Il avait mis tellement d'efforts, chaque pas était désormais de plus en plus difficiles… Il était à bout de souffle et complètement dévaster par cette douleur qui ne faisait que s'agrandir. Il était au pied de la forêt de la Lothlorien. Plus il avançait, plus son cœur se serrait, il savait qu'à chaque pas il se rapprochait d'elle et se demandait de plus en plus si il avait vraiment bien fait de prendre cette décision… Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il marchait et il n'allait pas se retourner si près du but, alors il continua à avancer. Il prit une grande respiration et décida d'entrer dans la forêt. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait mal dans la poitrine, on aurait dit qu'on lui frappait à grands coups dans la poitrine. Chaque seconde qui passait était de plus en plus pénible que les autres.

Soudain, il sentit ses forces partir. Il se sentit tomber et après cet instant, il ne vit plus que du noir. Ce moment dans son esprit lui parut un temps indéfinissable.

Galadriel, incapable de dormir était debout au pied de l'arbre de son jardin. Elle regardait les étoiles et repensait a ce qui pouvait être arrivée au magicien blanc. Elle avait entendu parler de ces exploits. Beaucoup de temps avait passé. Elle ne savait pas toute l'histoire, mais elle savait qu'il était en vie. Et cette nouvelle, l'avait remise sur pieds, car elle savait maintenant que les nuits qu'elle avait passer éveillée a espérée et à toujours garder espoirs, n'avait pas servie a rien. Elle se demandait si un jour elle le reverrait.

Elle savait que Celeborn l'aimait, mais elle… Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait, et cela elle le savait. Celeborn avait totalement l'air découragée de la voir dans cet état. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Maintenant habituée à son état, il n'en faisait plus aucuns cas. Et cela, ça lui avait brisé le cœur, car elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme on aime réellement. Galadriel le connaissait à peine. Et maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir vue avant l'amour qu'elle portait pour Gandalf. Maintenant, Galadriel le regrettait amèrement.

Soudain, un garde elfe la fit arrêté toutes ces réflexions en lui disant quelques chose d'incompréhensible.

-Je vous prierais de répéter ce que vous venez de dire à l'instant, je m'excuse mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Répondit Galadriel

-La dame de la Lorien n'a pas l'air de bien se porter. Mais, je vous prierais de m'excuser, mais un homme a été trouvé à la frontière de la forêt de la Lorien par un elfe éclaireur qui montait la garde. Il a l'air dans un état critique.

-Et qui est cet homme? Dit la dame de la Lorien d'une voix empressée.

Le garde s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un garde accoura près de la dame et s'écria

Dame, Celeborn voudrait vous voir et il parait que c'est de toute urgences.

-Je crois qu'il devra attendre quelques moments, car un blesser vient d'arriver. Répondit Galadriel, persuadée que la raison dont Celeborn voulait la voir était une fois de plus un interrogatoire qu'il voulait lui faire subir pour connaître l'origine de son état.

Très bien, il vous attendra dans la cuisine. Répondit le garde.

-Et ou ce trouve le blesser? Demanda Galadriel en demandant au garde.

Dans la chambre d'invités. Répondit le garde, en repartant vers son poste.

Galadriel se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre d'invités d'un pas rapide et le cœur battant. Elle avait peur que cela soit Gandalf. Car dans un de ces rêves, elle avait vue que gandalf était ici, dans son royaume. Mais la noble dame ne tenait pas à ce qu'il arrive d'une si pitoyable façon.

Arrivée au pied de la porte, elle respira un grand coup et elle ouvrit. D'un pas tremblant et délicat remplit d'angoisse, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard se dirigea vers le lit ou elle vit une silhouette étendue dans l'obscurité sur le lit des invités. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au lit. Elle se pencha sur la silhouette. Et soudain, elle eue l'impression que son cœur allait arrêtée de battre, son souffle ce coupa. Elle vit Gandalf étendue sur le lit, inconscient. Elle pensait qu'elle allait perdre l'équilibre. Elle se laissa tombée sur un banc qui logeait au près du lit.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Elle l'avait maintenant devant elle, mais ce moment n'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle l'aurait imaginé plus tendre et romantique, mais il n'en était de rien. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de sa venue vers son royaume, mais elle espérait qu'il se réveillerait pour le lui dire. Elle lui prit le poignet et sentit son pouls. Il était irrégulier et sa main était aussi froide que le sol. La dame elfe eue soudain les yeux en larmes. Elle ne savait pas la raison de sa venue, mais elle était sans doute importante, elle décida de rester à son chevet et en n'oublia complètement Celborn. Elle espérait de out son cœur qu'il se réveillerait vite. Car, après tout ce temps qu'elle avait attendue, maintenant il était au près d'elle. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne, et s'appuya la tête sur le lit ou était étendue Gandalf et s'endormit.

Celborn tournait en rond dans la pièce et attendait Galadriel. Beaucoup de temps avait passé sans avoir manifester un signe de sa présence. Il sentait Galadriel distante depuis quelques temps et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait éprouvée. Elle lui disait que tout allait pour le mieux, mais il ne croyait rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose… Mais cette ténacité à ne rien vouloir avouer qu'avait Galadriel commençait sérieusement a lui tomber sur les nerfs… Il décida d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain et il lui parlerait et insisterai jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose et il monta se coucher. Pendant ce temps Gandalf ne faisait que voir du noir et se demandait quand il allait enfin sortir de ces ténèbres.

Le matin arriva et Galadriel se surprit de s'être endormie, elle vit Gandalf étendue près d'elle. Elle se sentit soudain un peu déconcertée, car une idée venait de lui passer par la tête, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle se tourna de tout les côtés pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait : personne. Elle pencha son visage près de celui de gandalf et esquissa un doux baiser sur la joue de celui-ci. Ce n'était qu'un simple geste, mais celui-ci la réjouissait. C'est alors que Celborn fit intrusion dans la pièce. Galadriel sursauta.

Vous paraissez bien surprise de me voir… Lui fit remarquer Celborn.

Ce n'est que vous m'avez surpris dans un moment ou je ne m'y attendais pas.

J'aurais à vous parler lui dit t'il d'un ton froid.

Encore une séance de : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Tu peux m'expliquer et tout ça… Galadriel se résignait à ne pas lui dire et de lui dire le moment venu.

Galadriel, écoute, je m'inquiète pour toi et j'aimerais pouvoir savoir ce que tu as pour pouvoir t'aider, je suis ton époux et j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu as.

-Je crois, que même si vous êtes mon époux, je ne suis pas obligé de tout vous dire, car vous aussi vous me cacher des choses. Dit t'elle d'un ton tranchant.

-JE NE SUIS PAS D' HUMEUR A VOUS ENTENDRE PARLER COMME CELA! Qu'en savez vous? Cria t'il d'une voix pleine de rage.

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue parler comme cela… Il se mit à trembler

-Je suis désolé... Je crois que je me suis emporté… Mais, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire… Je serais dans ma chambre… Dit t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Et quitta la pièce.

Ou… suis…je?...

C'était la voix de Gandalf, Galadriel se retourna. Il avait les yeux a demi ouvert et ils étaient d'un bleu foncés.

-Oh! Vous vous êtes réveillé! Dit Galadriel d'une voix remplie de bonheur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici? Demanda t'il d'une voix faible mais remplis de bonheur.

-On vous a retrouver au bord de la forêt il y a de cela 2 jours. Vous avez l'air de reprendre des forces.

-Je me suis égaré dans un rêve… Dit t'il d'une voix douce.

Elle parut étonner et même heureuse.

-Je… je… je… je vous remercie. Dit t'elle en bégayant et en rougissant. Je crois que vous devriez encore vous reposer un peu.

Gandalf se recoucha un doux sourire au lèvre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait la voir. La voix rude de Celborn l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum que dégageait Galadriel et ressentait plein de bonheur de s'être rendu jusqu'ici. Maintenant ses craintes s'étaient dissoutes. Quoi qu'elle pense de lui, il était content d'être auprès d'elle et quand il reprendrait des forces, il pourrait enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis si longtemps, depuis le simple regard qu'il s'était lancé. Cela faisait des années qu'il parcourait la terre du milieu et n'avait jamais croisé d'aussi doux regard que celui que la Dame lui avait lancé.

Elle le regardait s'égarer dans le sommeil. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter Celborn, mais au moins, elle était sûre de ses sentiments. Et elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait de dissimuler la vérité, elle se jura que le moment venu, elle le dirait à Celborn. Elle lui dirait ses sentiments et si c'était véritablement de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, il comprendrait et ne voudrait que son bonheur. Elle se dit que, un beau jour la chance lui sourira et le jour viendra ou elle laissera ses craintes de côté et osera enfin dire ce qu'elle à sur le cœur depuis maintenant si longtemps. Elle s'aurait trouvé les mots et elle s'aurait trouvé son courage, il n'était seulement qu'enfouit profondément dans son cœur, mais l'amour était un sentiment si fort, que peut-être avait elle une chance de le trouver à nouveau.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et regarda une dernière fois Gandalf avant de sortir à l'extérieur et de fermer doucement la porte. Elle s'appuya contre celle-ci et poussa un long soupir. Elle ferma les yeux. Son souhait s'était réaliser, mais pas entièrement comme elle le voulait. Gandalf était revenue, mais elle ne pensait pas la réaction de Celborn si forte, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qui se cachait dans le cœur de Galadriel. Quand il le découvrirais, nul ne savait comment il allait réagir et comment il allait le prendre, mais Galadriel cherchait la meilleure façon de lui annoncer.

De son coté, Celborn était fâché et incapable de tenir en place. Il parlait même àa haute voix.

-Mais, comment ne pas m'en avoir rendue compte avant… De puis que Gandalf est arriver, Galadriel à complètement changer... Elle me cache quelque chose… Je le découvrirai bien… Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'a pas voulue me le dire, maintenant, je vais prendre les grands moyens…

Il serrait les poings avec rage. Normalement, Celborn n'était pas un homme violent, mais l'amour est un sentiment qui change le cœur des gens. Il scrutait la pièce de fond en comble et trouva un petit livre avec une plume encre trempée dans l'encre.

Il ouvrit le petit livre et découvrit à la première page inscrit d'une très belle écrire un simple : Cher Gandalf

Il se dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire quelque chose et il ferma le livre et le lança sur la table et ensuite sortit de la pièce d'un pas décider. Il avait la ferme intention d'aller parler clairement à Galadriel. Une fois pour toute…

Voila la fin pour cette partie! Et svp.. Si vous auriez des idées de comment continuer cette fic, pourriez vous me le dire, car tout les personnage de l'histoire se demande que va être la réaction de Celborn, mais moi-même je n'en aie pas la moindre idée.. Tout ce que j'ai comme idée, c'est assez sadique alors… Oo

S.V.P. Alors j'aurais besoin de quelques petites idées.. Ce serait grandement apprécié... Si vous en avez et bien écrivez moi le soit par review ou à cette adresse : merci encore et les reviews sont appréciées et oubliez po : constructives!

Et en passant pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'aie pas eue de correctrices cette fois.

Réponses aux reviews :

-Pétale de lunes : lol! C pas grave si tu n'es pas aller voir mon fic avant! Vaut mieux tard que jamais! Et soit dit en passant merci pour tout les milliers de compliments que ta fait dans ma review cher démon… Mais, toi aussi tu as pas mal de talents! Super en haltéro et ne t'inquiète pas, tu guérira super vite! J'enverrai des messages subtil a dieu pour qu'il t'aide! Et merci pour preux chevalier de m'aider

Sans toi, j'aurait sûrement abandonner a plusieurs reprises. Bon alors, j'espere que cette partie satisfera ta faim! Lol! N'est pas trop d »appétit et stp envoie moi des idée je t'en supplie envoie moi une bouée de sauvetage++ et merci pour tout tes encouragements!

Titahi : Wow! C sympa d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse! Et en passant j'adore tes fics et heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! C vrai que ce couple est tout de même assez unique.. Personne a par moi en français l'a prit… Et en passant merci de me faire une review si c'est pas ton genre ( c encore plus gentil) Et mille merci! J'espère que cette partie t'a plue et si jamais l'envie ou l'inspiration t'en prend.. tu peux me donner quelques idée.. D'habitude je ne demande pas cela, mais je suis en extrême cas de manque d'inspirations! Alors + et merci encore.

Lol alias Belwen deuxième du nom : Salut! Pardon si je ne t'aie pas fait corriger cette partie c'est juste que.. ben il n'y a pas de raison apparente.. Mais bon sans commentaires... -

Alors, j'espère que toi tu vas bien et merci de toujours m'aider dans mes fic et de toujours lire mes parties et de me reviewer et ce n'est pas grave si des fois tes reviews s'écartent des fois du droit chemins. C'est drôle c sur que pour les autres ils ne comprennent pas, ça fait plaisir! Et j'espère que cette partie te plaira! Bonne chance dans tes fic et même si je ne te review pas très vite, n'aie pas peur sa viendra.


	5. Une conclusion attive

Bonjour!

Merci d'avoir attendue patiemment cette cinquième partie, car si elle est si longue a paraître, c'est due au manque d'inspiration. Alors avis a tous, si vous avez des idées, dite le moi

Bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Gandalf était arrivé à la Lorien. Il avait beaucoup dormit et commençait à aller mieux et à reprendre des forces. Galadriel et lui se promenaient souvent au bord de la forêt. Il sentait que Galadriel avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais ne voulait pas entrer dans le sujet voyant que maintenant son visage était rayonnant et qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches et parlaient beaucoup ensemble, mais Gandalf n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la bonne humeur de Galadriel. Celborn les observaient sans relâche et était excessivement jaloux du sourire de Galadriel. Jamais elle n'avait autant sourie lorsqu'elle et lui étaient ensemble.

Sa main était crispée sur le bord de la fenêtre. Ses poings étai serrés et il regardait Gandalf d'un air noir. Il se laissait envahir par la jalousie. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air au bord du lac près de la forêt. C'était un lieu calme et serein. À peine fut0il assit sur une roche en regardant l'eau, qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Je savais que je vous trouverais ici…

-Mais, Gandalf, que faites-vous ici?

-Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à discuter au bord de ces eaux.

-En effet…Mais, je crois avoir à vous parler…

Gandalf prit place sur une bûche près de Celborn.

-Vous savez, Gandalf, depuis votre arrivée, Galadriel à grandement reprit son sourire. Avant, elle ne parlait plus et ne souriait plus. Mais, que faites-vous pour lui redonner son sourire?

-Rien simplement. Il suffit de la laisser tranquille et de lui faire pensées à autres choses. Il faut seulement arrêter de l'embêter et lui laissée se changer les idées.

-Vous voulez dire que je l'embête? Dit Celborn d'un ton hargneux.

-Mettez-vous à sa place…

-C'est elle… C'EST ELLE QUI VOUS A DIT CELA?

-Cela n'est pas de vos affaires, répondit Gandalf d'un tont calme

-Mais c'est ma femme! Je m'inquiète pour elle, je lui demande de me dire ce qu'elle a, elle ne me dit rien tandis qu'à vous, elle dit tout…

-Vous ne vous y prenez peut-être pas de la bonne façon. Croyez-vous en elle, avez-vous seulement confiance en elle?

-Je crois en elle, oui, mais pour ce qui est de la confiance : non…

Gandalf parut surprit par cette affirmation.

-C'est que l'amour commence par la confiance et je ne vois pas comment aimer sans faire confiance, Celborn.

-Vous voulez dire que je ne l'aime pas?

-Eh bien, c,est à vous de voir clair en votre cœur.

-C'EST PLUS QUE JE NE PEUX EN SUPPORTER! VOUS VOUS CONDUISEZ COMME SI VOUS AIMIEZ CETTE FEMME!

-Lisez en mon cœur Celborn! Je l'aime. Depuis plus d'une de quelques centaines d'années que j'éprouve de l'amour pour elle. Je chéris dans mon cœur les quelques instants de bonheur qu'elle m'a donné.

Celborn eut l'air abasourdit.

-Vous voulez dire que vous aimez cette femme, MA FEMME ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gandalf.

-Je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'aie vue, Celborn… Et malgré votre colère, vous ne pourrai m'enlever l'amour que j'éprouve pour cette femme.

-C' EST ASSEZ! J'EN AIE SUFFISAMENT, MÊME TROP ENTENDUE! C'EST MA FEMME!

Il voulut faire un mouvement pour frapper Gandalf, mais celui-ci para son attaque avec son bâton.

-Je suis plus fort que vous de ce coté Celborn. Ne vous laissez pas envahir par la haine, voyez clair en votre cœur. Je suis certain que vous y parviendrez, mon ami.

-VOUS OSEZ M'APPELEZ MON AMI!

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers le royaume d'un pas rapide.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La dame de la Lorien commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait longtemps que Gandalf était partit.

Elle était dans le jardin et attendait Gandalf. Habituellement, c'est ici qu'ils se rejoignaient. Mais, à cette heure, normalement, il était déjà présent. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Gandalf. Elle se retourna souriante, mais elle vit Celborn et son sourire s'effaça. Celborn le remarqua.

-Vous ne paraissez pas heureuse de me voir…

-Ce n'est pas cela, c'est seulement que je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit Galadriel d'une voix hésitante.

-Vous vous attendiez à voir Gandalf…

-Mais, comment le savez-vous? Dit Galadriel d'une voix faible et tentée de peur.

Son souffle était court et son cœur battait plus. Non, pas d'amour mais de peur. Elle n'avait jamais vue Celborn dans cet état.

-C'est bien ce que je croyais… Vous me cachez quelque chose, depuis qu'il est venu, vous avez complètement changé. Pour qui votre cœur bat-il?

-N'êtes-vous pas heureux de mon bonheur, douteriez-vous de moi?

-SI JE DOUTE? MAIS, QU'ELLE QUESTION! VOUS ÊTES MA FEMME, VOUS ÊTES À MOI!

-À vous? Je ne suis donc qu'une chose! Je sais, j'ai tarder à vous le dire. Je pensais l'oublier, mais il en est advenus, tout au contraire. Je croyais vous aimer Celborn, mais nous ne nous connaissons à peine. Peut-être sommes-nous mieux amis? Je ne sais si vous comprenez mes sentiments, mais sachez que ces paroles viennent du fond de mon cœur… Et que je vous aime Celborn, nous avons passez du bon temps ensemble, mais plutôt comme des amis.

Galadriel prit une inspiration, voilà, c'était fait. Elle lui avait dit… Elle sourit et attendait de voir la réaction de Celborn.

Elle ne se fit pas trop attendre, il devint fou de colère.

-UN AMI? NE PAS NOUS CONNAÎTRE? GANDALF VOUS A DONNÉ UN COUP SUR LA TÊTE? IL VOUS A JETÉ UN SORT?

-Lisez en votre cœur, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour que vous éprouvez pour moi, mais une autres sorte de sentiment. Celborn, j'espérais une autre réaction de votre part, reprenez-vous. Vous trouverez l'amour ailleurs. Cherchez en votre cœur.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous me dites cela maintenant… Cela fait depuis si longtemps que nous sommes ensemble et cela fait depuis à peine 2 semaine que le magicien blanc est arrivé et cela à réussit à convertir votre amour?

-Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est depuis la première fois que je l'aie vue que je l'aime. La première fois…

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Celborn, il en avait assez entendue, d'un coté Gandalf et de l'autre son épouse. Il ne pus retenir sa colère et regarda Galadriel posté devant lui, elle paraissait sûre d'elle. Il la regarda froidement et avec mépris.

-Je vous faisais confiance, vous me décevez énormément, vous n'êtes pas une aussi grande reine qu'on le prétend. Je vous aimais… Vous avez détruit mon cœur et vous semblez en tirer satisfaction! Vous serez responsable de ma mort.

Il se retourna et courut vers la direction de la forêt, mais il se fut retenir par le bras.

-Ne voyez-vous donc pas mon ami, vous êtes aveuglé par la colère. Cela peut paraître une trahison à vos yeux, mais ce n'en est rien.

Il prit la main de Celborn et lui dit ces mots :

-Regardez au plus profond de vous-même et trouvez un nouvel horizon, une nouvelle direction. Vous y arriverez, mon ami.

Et il regarda Celborn avec un regard remplit de compassion et d'une amitié sincère. On ne pouvait lire que de la vérité et honnêteté dans les yeux du magicien.

-Ne vous mettez plus au travers de mon chemin, Gandalf le blanc. Répliqua sèchement Celborn.

Et il se dirigea vers la forêt d'un pas rapide sans même se retourner. Galadriel et Gandalf le regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Gandalf, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendue notre conversation à moi et à Celborn…

-Je suis arrivez a l'instant ou il a menacé de s'enlever la vie. Alors, j'ai accourue. Il se laisse envahir par la colère, nous devons le raisonnez et l'en y empêcher.

-Vous voulez donc qu'on le suive à travers cette forêt?

-Oui, mais nous le rattraperons à cheval. Grispoil est toujours ici n'est ce pas?

-Oui, suivez moi, je vais vous montrez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Celborn se mit à courir. Il passa devant les archers et les sentinelles.

-Monsieur, je crois que vous devriez attendre avant de vous aventurez dans la forêt, car nous avons aperçu une garnison d'orque se dirigeant vers la forêt. Ou du moins, voulez-vous être escorté de quelques gardes?

Celborn continua à courir vers la forêt ignorant l'avertissement des archers et des sentinelles. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il était envahi par la colère et l'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Galadriel avait autant tarder à lui dire et qu'il venait de perdre sa femme et un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée, aller le plus loin possible et mettre fin à ses problèmes.

Il était déjà rendue assez loin. Il ne savait pas de quelle façon il pourrait mettre fin à ses problèmes, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait exagérer en disant qu'il voulait mettre fin à sa vie. Il avait seulement besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris et de nombreux pas se rapprochant de lui. Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Il avait peur de se retourner et de voir ce qui s'approchait. Il s'efforça d'oublier sa peur et se retourna. Il vit une garnison d'orque au loin comme l'avait avertit l'archer. Elle se rapprochait. C'est à ce moment qu'il se sentait vulnérable. Il n'avait pas d'armes, il n'avait personne pour l'aider, pas de garde et aucuns n'amis. Il était seul, mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un autre bruit se mêler au bruit des pas des orques. C'était le galop d'un cheval. Même de plusieurs chevaux. Les orques n'utilisait pas de chevaux, donc cela ne pouvait être que…

-Ne craignez plus mon ami, nous sommes là.

C'était la voix de Gandalf. Il était accompagné de plusieurs gardes. Il jeta un arc à Celborn.

-Vous savez-vous servir d'un arc?

-Oui, on m'a déjà montré.

-Mettez-vous en position. S'écria Gandalf en se tournant vers les soldats.

Les soldats étaient près à attaquer. Les orques se rapprochaient. Mais, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas si nombreux que ça. Il y en avait peut-être une quinzaine.

Les soldats décochèrent leurs flèches et déjà une bonne dizaine d'orques tombèrent. Avant de remarquer d'où venaient les flèches, les soldats eurent le temps de décocher plusieurs flèches. Gandalf prit son bâton et assomat un orque, il prit ensuite son épée et le tua d'un coup. Les orques n'étaient pas bien armées ni protéger.

Le combat se termina rapidement, il n'y eue aucunes pertes du côté des elfes, mais les orques étaient tous abattus.

-Gandalf… Je tiendrais à m'excuser pour ma conduite de tout à l'heure. Vous aviez raison, je me suis laissé envahir par la colère et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, cette conduite n'était pas digne d'un elfe.

-Celborn, il n'est nul question de races ou de rangs lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour. Je vous pardonne Celborn, je comprend que vous vous soyez emporté, mais maintenant, la colère est-elle encore dans votre cœur?

-Non, je crois que cette situation à changée mon cœur. Je suppose que moi et Galadriel n'étions pas vraiment heureux ensemble, c'est vrai, je ne la connaît presque pas. Nous avons passer de bons moments, mais ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour. Il faudra beaucoup de temps pour me faire à cette idée, mais il me reste beaucoup de temps pour m'y faire. Je voudrais vous remerciez Gandalf, pour avoir garder votre calme. Merci, mon ami.

Et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Celborn. Une larme coula des yeux de Gandalf. Ils se prirent dans les bras comme deux bons amis, et lorsque l'étreinte fut terminer il se sourire. Le cœur de Celborn était plus léger.

-Je crois que vous avez tout comprit Celborn, ne vous inquiété pas, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis rentrèrent aux royaumes. Celborn avait apprit beaucoup de cette expérience. Même si son cœur lui disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à oublier Galadriel de si tôt, il voyait qu'elle était heureuse avec Gandalf et qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble, plus heureux que lui et elle ne l'avait été. Mais, il pouvait aussi lire en son cœur que c'était aussi peut-être de cette façon qu'il se débarrasserait de ses problèmes et qu'il pourrait maintenant suivre un nouveaux chemin et avoir une nouvelle vie.

-Galadriel, je tiendrais à m'excuser pour ma conduite, mais j'ai prit une décision. Je partirai dès demain sur les terres immortelles. J'ai prit mon choix. Une place vous y est réservée à vous et à Gandalf si vous voulez venir. Ce choix vous appartient. Je crois que vous serez plus heureuse avec lui que nous l'avions été. J'aurais de la difficulté à vous oubliez, mais le fait de vous voir heureuse, me rend heureux. J'espère que vous serez me pardonnez un jour, dame de la Lorien.

La dame de la Lorien lui sourit et en guise de réponse elle lui donna un baiser sur le front.

-Celborn, c'est avec plaisir que je vous pardonne. Sachez que j'ai passez du bons temps avec vous, mais que je crois que maintenant le moment est venues pour nous de séparer nos chemins. Nous suivrons tout les deux une nouvelles voies. Mais, je ne vous oublierai jamais, Celborn.

-Je crois maintenant que vous et Gandalf avez des choses à vous dire.

Et il la regarda une dernière fois en lui souriant et se retourna. Il avait prit sa décision. Sur les terres immortelles, il aurait une éternité pour l'oublier. Une éternité…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voila la fin de cette partie! Mais, même si tous les problèmes semblent s'être arranger, il y aura tout de même une dernière partie à ce fic. J'espère que ça vous a plue. Je voudrait aussi remerciez tout ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewer et aider pour cette partie. Je pense a ma très chères correctrices; Julie lussier, elle a eue peines et misère à lire mon écriture et à corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographes.

Je pense aussi à tout ceux et celles qui m'encourage depuis le début et qui ne cesse de m'encourager.

Je pense aussi à AleaWood et a lol alias belwen 2du nom qui me font de la publicité.

Et finalement à tout ceux et celles qui me donne des idées pour écrire.

on applaudie très fort

PS : pardon d'arrêter toujours mes fic dans des moments « suspens »

Mais, c'est plus fort que moi… pardon… sachez me pardonnez..

Maintenant**_, les réponses aux reviews_**

**_Alea WoOd :_** Merci vraiment pour ta publicité! Et encore pour tes reviews toujours très gentilles et encourageantes! Car, depuis le début tu m'encourage et je trouve ça vraiment gentil

J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. J'ai utilisée ton truc ; je me suis mise dans la peau de Celborn et j'ai trouver des idées! Je te remercie encore! Tu es la meilleure et en passant, même si c'est pas trop trop la place pour ça, tes fanfics sont supers bons!

**_Lol alias belwen 2ieme du nom :_** WOW! Tu parles d'une review! On dirait presque la grosseur d'un fanfic! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de la lire! Et même si c'est pas vraiment la place pour dire ça. Bravo pour tes fics! (et même si je ne te reviews pas souvent, car je ne suis pas la très souvent la ces temps-ci) dit-toi que tu auras un de ces jours une super grosse reviews pour touts les chapitres que j'ai rater… Pardonne-moi. Amuse –toi bien! Et j'espère que tu aimera cette fic .Et merci pour tes idées, j'ai utilisée celle de l'archer à ce que tu es pue remarque sans doutes.. je dois t'avouée que j'ai hésitée a faire mourir Celborn, mais je me suis dit qu'il paiera dans la parodie. Même que, je me suis surprise, mais… dans mon fanfic, je trouve qu'il a l'air sympathique… 2k non, j'ai pas prise d'afterbite…

**_Pétales de lune :_** En passant, je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'appelle Sabinouchettou ou quelque chose comme ça... rougis de honte

Mais, ne t'inquiète po, je t'aime pareil mon diable adoré! Et, je ne dépasse pas ton talent d'écrivaine (ou plutôt pas encore)

Hi hi hi!

Mais, je voudrais te remercier pour ta correction (tu peux po savoir comment sa a fait de bien a mon texte..) et aussi pour toutes les idées que tu me donne. La dernière partie, je les écrite seule, sans te consulté, je sais… J'espère que tu aimeras. Et ton Loreena McKennit m'a aidée pour trouver de l'inspiration. Vive Loreena! Et j'espère que tu me pardonnera un jour de toujours vous laisser sur vos faims… Mais j'aime ça! (c'est pour sa que je suis un peut diabolique.. un peu?)

Alors, sur ce je te dit merci de m'encourager depuis le début. Merci! J'espère que ça t'a plue!

**_Titahie _**: Merci pour ta review! Tu peux pas savoir comment j'apprécie!

Surtout, que si tu ne fais pas de reviews très souvent, c'est doublement gentil. Et merci encore. J'adore tes fanfic en passant. Contente que tu aime ce couple. J'espère que tu as appréciée. Biz!

**_Et a tout mes très chers lecteurs : _**Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur, car, au début j'avais prévue faire une seule et unique partie (un one-shot) Mais, grâce à vos encouragement, j'ai décidé de faire une histoire. Alors je vous remercie encore une fois.

Alors on se retrouve à la prochaine et sûrement dernière partie!

Moonlight of dreams


End file.
